


I Just Wanna Be Yours

by ratsauce



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, D/s - freeform, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Play, Feminization, Impatient!Louis, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddling, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Sub!Louis, Subspace, Under-negotiated Kink, Vague Mentions of Sub!drop, dom!liam, pain!kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratsauce/pseuds/ratsauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one were Louis is kinky and Liam is stubborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Wanna Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new here, so hi! Sorry, really excited, but I'm sorta familiar with Archive formatting and such.. I don't have a beta (Idk you wanna help?) And I want to be a beta myself, so, yeah. Sorry, I digress. Any mistakes are my own and please just read itttt ;)

For a long time, Louis knew that he was gay. When he was with women, he always felt that something was missing. Typical story, right? Well. With Louis, he knew what was missing. And it wasn't just a cock. It was him being pinned down and used, dominated in a way that no female could. And he isn't being sexist when he says that, no. He wants to be fucked, to be stuffed full until he felt like he was being split in half. He could simply find a dominatrix and ask her to fuck him with a strap-on, but he could never find the courage. So, yeah, it's his fault that he had to turn gay. Basically.

By the prime age of sixteen, he was in biker bars looking for "big, burly daddies who wanted a ride". After a while that couldn't suffice anymore. He needed the romantic side of being owned; getting tossed out after an hour of good fucking couldn't cut it anymore.

On his seventeenth birthday, Louis had gone out to find a new daddy for the night. The man he found was huge; bulging muscles covered in tattoos, and piercings all over his tall, lean body. He had gotten drunk, and latched himself onto him. He didn't even know his name, but he had willingly given himself up. And big guy definitely knew what he was doing. He brought Louis under with ease, taking care of him diligently. Through his foggy daze, Louis had thought that this was it, this was what he'd been looking for, until tall and handsome, quite literally, threw him out while he was still under.

That led to a traumatic incident in Louis' life he'd rather not dwell on. Long story short, he had to call his mummy to come pick him up.

Fast forward five years and Louis is in One Direction, dating his band mate, Liam Payne. He had thought that the life couldn't be better and was quite content with it.

Louis had come to realise that it _could_ get better, though, one night at his house in London. He had been on his own, and he couldn't really think of much else to do other than to look around on Google. A few moments in his had seen a link to online Fifa and clicked it, but a site for purchasing male knickers had came up.

The first thing that he had seen was a buff model in a lacy red panty.

Panicking, he had slid his finger across the mouse to close the page, but had stopped in his tracks when he saw the words _dress your baby in this beautiful lacy knicker that accentuates every bump and ridge; treat your little princess to a **new toy** as well_. Louis had read the two sentences over and over, his bottom lip drawn between his teeth as he hardened in his boxers.

He had hesitantly clicked the link to the toy and a vibrator the same shade as the knicker came into view. He had snuck a hand down the front of his boxers to grip his hard length as he read the description for it.

For the rest of the night he had alternated between wanking and looking at different types of male knickers, stockings and garters.

From that night on, everytime he was on his own he'd go looking online. The more he searched, the more he saw. He broadened his search to include porn, just to be thorough. From that alone he discovered rimming and bondage. He did more research on BDSM, too, finding out a lot more than he thought he needed to but is grateful for nonetheless.

The first time Louis tries to vocalise his kinks, it's when he's faking sleep at his and Liam's flat in Birmingham. Liam had just come in from a night out with their bandmates- Louis excluded, of course, and was trying to sneak into their bedroom without rousing his sleeping boyfriend.

He didn't have to try, really, as Louis hadn't been able to sleep. In fact, about fifteen minutes before Liam came home, he had been wanking to an article he read online about SM.

He slows his breathing so much that it almost hurts, but he knows that he has to make Liam think he's sleeping for this to work. Liam slips off his jacket, the material making a soft sound as he drops it onto the floor.

Louis almost panics when he hears the wheels of their desk chair rolling, remembering that he hadn't cleared his browser history. He hears Liam mumble and push it back and relaxes, breathing out quietly.

The edge of the bed sinks and then Liam is beside him, stretching out his limbs. Louis waits until he settles and is about to fall asleep before he sets his plan in motion.

He sneaks a hand down to his crotch and palms his flaccid member, a small moan slipping out of his mouth. Liam doesn't move beside him, so he keeps pressing his palm into his crotch until he has a semi. He pulls back his hand and rolls over, purposely trying to jostle Liam.

Once he's on his stomach he starts rutting into the sheets, whimpering Liam's name. He hears a sharp gasp from beside him and he knows Liam's watching him. He hides his smirk and he whimpers again as he keeps fucking the mattress. "Lou?" Liam's voice comes a little smugly from beside him. He gasps, because, _why the fuck does he sound so pleased_ , and also from the beautiful friction that he was getting on his cock. He takes a risk with his next few words.

"Yeah, Daddy, harder."

Liam doesn't make a sound, and like fuck if Louis' opening his eyes to see if he's looking. So he says it again, and again, and again, until he spills into his boxers. He sighs when he's done because he didn't get the reaction he wanted from Liam. He falls asleep right after.

The next time he tries hinting at Liam is the next day, unsurprisingly. He gets up way earlier than he's used to and showers. Mid-shampoo he remembers the browser history that he still hasn't cleared yet. He finishes his shower quickly and gets out, wrapping a towel around his waist and exiting the bathroom. He looks over at Liam and sees that he's stills sleeping soundly before walking over to the laptop. He checks one last time if Liam is up, which he isn't, and opens it. 

He quickly clicks to the history and clicks delete, but stops when the "Are you sure?" message comes up. _Is_ he sure? He cancels it and leaves the history open, starting his new ploy. 

He gets dressed in sweats, one of Liam's shirts, and his glasses. He goes downstairs to the kitchen and starts making himself a cuppa, his mind reeling from last night. How can someone hear someone else getting off right beside them and not react other than to gasp and then sound all smug and cocky? How can you hear someone call you daddy in a sexual way and remain completely composed?

Was he loud enough? Did Liam fall asleep before he made the utterance? It definitely wasn't a dream, based on the dried cum that was in his boxers when he woke up.

The kettle starts whistling and startles him out of his musings. He quickly turns off the burner and makes his tea. As he's about to move off from the counter he feels Liam's arms wrap around his waist and his lips on his cheek.

"Morning, boo." Liam says with a slight slur, his voice raspy from sleep. He brings his nose from Louis' cheek to the top of his head, smelling his hair. "You smell good," he mumbles into the citrus-smelling locks, making Louis smile. Even if he's supposed to be upset with him, Liam still finds a way to make him smile.

He smirks, "Yeah, well, I had to shower." he hums, sipping his tea as Liam rocks them both from side to side. 

"Yeah I know you did. Last night," Liam stops to kiss Louis' neck gently, and Louis almost hums with excitement because _this is it_. He leans back into Liam's chest, waiting. Liam, the little shit, inhales again before saying, quite nonchalantly, "you were a little smelly."

Louis turns with and squawks indignantly as Liam runs off, before turning around with the intention of grabbing a fork to chase after him and stab him with, but he stops.

"Whatever, Leeyum. You still love me and all my odours." He says, a little defeated. He sighs again and continues sipping his tea. Hopefully, his next plan will work.

Well, it didn't. When Louis opens on the laptop later that day, the browser history window was closed, which meant that Liam saw it and closed it, but didn't say anything about it. He sighed, obviously frustrated. He decided to drop it, realising that Liam Payne was too innocent for any of the things he wanted.

~

About a month later, when the band was back on tour, Louis is searching his browser history for a site he used once that he liked. He does a little squeal when he sees that the link he's searching for was opened recently, and he definitely wasn't the one who opened it. Not only that, but BDSM was Googled.

_Fucking finally_ , Louis smirks to himself. Now, he just has to wait for a bit.

~

Turns out, that "bit" turns into weeks, and weeks turns into a month. He gets tired of waiting pretty quickly, but he sure as shit was not going to initiate the move. 

One day during the last part of their America leg of the tour they had stopped at some hotel in- Washington, Louis thinks. He feels something crawling under his skin. The feeling has had him twitching and jittery the whole day. It's something that feels so passive yet so overwhelming that it makes his head spin.

He's just been in his hotel room all day, pacing absentmindedly or responding to a few of the nicer fans on Twitter. He doesn't understand what has him up and storming out his room and to the end of the hall to Liam's room.

He doesn't bother knocking as he lets himself in, stomping over to the bed where Liam is looking for something in his bag.

"You," Louis seethes upon seeing the younger man. Liam looks up and raises his eyebrow at the tone of voice, and stands up straight when he notices how wild Louis' eyes look.

"You shit!" Louis steps forward and pushes at Liam's chest roughly. "You absolute fucking wanker!" He pushes Liam again, and again, until his back hits the wall beside the bed.

"What have I done, Lou?" Liam asks calmly, despite himself. 

Louis near growls, stomping his foot petulantly. "You haven't done a single shit and that's the problem! You have me fucking amped up and waiting for months, Liam! Fucking _months_ , And you haven't done anything."

Liam stays quiet, just watching him, but all it did was piss him off more. "There you go again! Not doing anything! For once in your life, do something other than just stand there and be worthless! Damnit, Liam! Why-"

Liam cuts him off by grabbing Louis' shoulder in one hand and his hip in the other, spinning them around and slamming Louis' back to the wall. The latter makes this cut-off noise like the air had been slammed out of him- which it most likely has, and arches his back.

Liam searches the blue eyes ahead of him that he has come to love and sees them wide and blown out, a feral look behind them. He's panting heavily and Liam has barely even touched him.

" _Please_ ," Louis whimpers, like he knows Liam knows what he wants, what he needs. And in this case, Liam does.

Liam pulls back but not far, pulling Louis with and turning them again so Louis' in the centre of the room. "On your knees." He says, voice an octave lower, watching as Louis falls gracefully to his knees like it's second nature. He clasps his arms behind his back and bows his head, his back perfectly straight. Liam runs his fingers through his hair and Louis presses into the touch.

Liam pulls his hand away and walks back over to his suitcase, seemingly to continue the search he was on before Louis had rudely interrupted him. He doesn't look back at Louis once as he unzips the front pocket of the suitcase and pulls out lube, a paddle, a cockring, and four pieces of coarse rope.

Louis chances a look up and his eyes roll back when he sees the rope and paddle. His cock thickens in his trousers, because, _fuck yeah_ , this is what he wanted. What he's _been_ wanting.

Liam looks over his shoulder at him and he averts his eyes, his gaze dropping to the floor ahead of him. Liam stalks back over to him and circles him like a hawk, slowly, and Louis keens under the scrutiny.

Liam stops infront of him and Louis looks up, eyes wide and pleading.

He gasps when he feels Liam's palm come in contact with his face, losing his balance as he flies back. He moans quietly when he feels the sting of it spread through his cheek and he tries to get himself back onto his knees but he's dizzy.

"You know better than that, lovely." Liam says, and Louis relaxes at the term of endearment.

He feels warm. The good warm, though. It feels like there's white-yellow fluff all around him and lifting him up, up, up, to where he's started to float. He absently thinks that "going under" is incorrect terminology, because all he's doing now is floating and

And suddenly Liam is kneeling, his face now directly in Louis line of sight.Louis makes sure to look away before their eyes can meet. "Good boy." He smiles, and Louis' eyes flutter closed at the praise. His muscles go lax as Liam grips his jaw, his fingers pressing down so hard that Louis can feel bruises forming.

He's loving it though.

"What's your colour, Louis?" Liam inquires. Right, colour system. Louis knows this. He opens his mouth to say green, but all that ends up coming out is a whine. That's when he realises that his tongue is heavy as lead in his mouth.

"Use your words." Liam prompts, crossing his arms over his chest. Louis focuses on Liam's bare feet and exhales, because even though he feels that he physically can't talk right now, he got a command from Liam and he's going to obey it. 

"Green," he manages to get out after a while, his eyes drifting closed as Liam hums his praise. He's almost glowing at this point, or he feels like it, but it might be the fluffy, beautiful golden fog that is clouding his vision and only allowing him to look at Liam. He sighs again and closes his eyes as Liam starts carding his fingers through his hair. 

"Louis, babe?" Liam calls gently, scratching behind his ear. Louis perks up at the mention of his name but doesn't open his eyes.

"Louis." comes Liam's strict voice right after. He whimpers and his eyes fly open to avoid upsetting Liam even more. "You've been bad, babe. And bad sluts get punished, right?"

Louis mewls at the name and nods. "Yes, daddy. Bad girls get punished." He finds himself stuttering out, and is pleased when he hears Liam's responding growl. 

"You'll get your punishment. Twelve hits with the paddle, then you get tied to the bedpost so you're spread out for me. You'll get a ring, and maybe, if you're good, I'll fuck that pretty, pink pussy." Liam says casually like he's telling one of his other band mates he's going out for dinner.

Louis suddenly wants to take his pants off and let his hard member free, but he hasn't been allowed. "Colour?" Liam asks as Louis gulps. 

"Green."

"Good."

He gasps as Liam yanks his head back to look in his eyes. He smiles at him, and Louis bites his lip when Liam pulls harder, because he absolutely fucking loves having his hair pulled. 

Liam keeps pulling until he's being forced to stand. His knees creak but he doesn't feel it, only focusing on how Liam's fixing him with an unreadable face.

He disappointedly remembers that he was being a total arse right before. But that was only because he wanted so much and he wasn't getting anything and he was at the peak of his frustration.

"Louis." Liam says, grabbing onto Louis' bicep. He looks down and sees Liam sitting on the edge of the bed. "Strip and get over my lap." Liam orders.

In Louis' head, he feels like he's moving at lightning speed, but he knows that he's actually taking a lot of time to get his clothes off. Liam is patient through it though, watching Louis carefully. Once he finally gets his clothes off and is laid across Liam's knees, he realises what's happening. He starts panicking because that means he's been bad, and he has alternating moments where he knows what he did then he doesn't remember.

"Louis?" Liam's voice comes unwavering and hard from above him, further proving Louis' point that he did something wrong. "Green, always green. I deserve it," Louis hiccups, pushing back and searching for Liam's hand. 

Liam places his hand on Louis' lower back and pushes him down until he remains still, tsking quietly. "Stay still for me, Louis." and Louis just goes pliant over Liam's knees.

"You will count them and thank me when we're done." he says finally before the first smack lands. Louis gasps and mewls, trying not to arch back into. He loves how different the paddle is from a hand: more firm and leaves his arse cheeks smarting and beautifully red.

"One," Louis sighs out. One more comes down on the same spot and he moans, his voice sounding wrecked even to his own ears and they've just started. "Two," He gasps as the stinging starts. Liam brings the paddle down twice in quick succession and Louis' cock burbles out some precum where it's twitching against Liam's thigh.

He counts with them and his muscles relax more and more with each one. Everything is pleasantly warm where he's at, floating and soaring in the depth of subspace where all that exists is Liam and Liam's paddle. He loves it, can't believe he's waited this fucking long to have it again. Liam rubs his hand over the smarting, red cheeks and Louis groans, pushing back onto the hand and simultaneously rutting against Liam's cotton clad thigh. He gets pushed back down roughly and another hit comes down in his lower back, making him scream.

"Don't be a greedy bitch," Liam hisses, grabbing a handful of Louis' ass and kneading. He remembers belatedly to count and Liam rewards him with a quiet _good boy_ as he brings the paddle down on the curve of Louis ass. The older male mumbles five and braces for the next hit, eyes flying open when he feels the paddle come down on his entrance. 

"Oh, sh-. Six, daddy." Falls from his lips along with a loud moan. Liam doesn't relent and does it again, this time Louis actually starts crying, warm tears rolling down his cheeks as he mumbles out seven. Everytime he gets spanked he ruts forward onto Liam's thigh, and the need to release is gradually increasing. 

Liam hits him where his thigh meets the swell of his arse and he sobs, his face pressed into Liam's knee. "Do not cum. Not yet." Liam orders, bringing the paddle down again. He whimpers out eight and clutches onto Liam's ankle like his life depends on it. Liam pauses, running his cool hand over the overheated skin on Louis' arse.

"Give me a colour, Lou." Liam tells him, listening to the ragged pants falling past his lips. 

He doesn't answer. All he wants is for Liam to continue punishing him because he's been bad, and he needs it, needs Liam to punish him. But then there's the overwhelming need to cum but he knows he can't, but he has to, and he's torn because he wants to make Liam proud and he just can't.

"Yellow, please. I can't-" and Liam just- stops. He pulls the paddle back all together and resting his hand on his sweaty shoulders. "Do you need me to stop?" Liam asks, accent thick from arousal. 

Louis cranes his neck so he can look at Liam, his eyes wide. "No, no, Daddy, I need it," he hiccups.

"Sweetie, it's always okay if you need to stop," Liam trails off, the normal side of him trickling back into his attitude. And Louis needs dominant Liam to come back, because he's starting to come back himself, too.

"I don't need- I don't wanna stop, just. Wait." Louis begs, a pleading look in his eyes. Liam nods and waits, keeping Louis over his knees. 

After a while when his cock is no longer throbbing, he nods and begs Liam to continue. He starts again at the point between his ass and his leg and Louis whimpers, feeling his cock starting to fill back out. He's glad he already passed half way, and breathes out nine quietly. Liam brings down the last three quickly all over his arse cheeks and Louis bites his lip.

And then it's done. The last four had started to bring him back under and now that Liam is pulling back and helping him to sit up, he's loosing it again. Of course, he little wisps of yellow cotton fuzz are still clouding his mind but he's coherent, and he hates it. But Liam is still there, holding him against his chest and telling him that he's been good, that Daddy punished him and he's good now. Louis refuses to believe him and still wants to be punished. 

He pulls back to look his Daddy in the face, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth. "D-Daddy, I don't feel- I'm still a bad girl," He tries, not quite getting the point across.

Liam frowns. "You want more? I don't think you can handle more, Louis." Liam sounds like he's telling him he's gonna stop, but all Louis hears is the _more_ in the sentence.

He clutches to Liam and starts grinding his sore bum onto Liam's crotch, feeling his hard cock against his throbbing ass. He hisses, looking into Liam's eyes carefully to get him to see that he can take more, that he needs more. Liam has this look in his eyes that is portraying his uncertainty, but Louis just grinds down even harder to make him see that he can take it.

Liam's eyes harden once more and Louis moans, his cock twitching and leaking onto Liam's pants. Liam taps his thigh and he knows to wrap his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. Liam shifts until he's kneeling in the centre bed, Louis' back landing ontop of the sheets.

"Be good for me, babe." Liam breathes out, looking over Louis' naked form hungrily.

Louis dissolves into a mess of ragged pants as soon as Liam's lips touch his. The sheets below him are getting soaked with his sweat, and he really can't understand how Liam can stand being clothed at this point. He reaches up, threading his fingers through Liam's hair, urging him to do something,  _anything_.

"What do you want, slut?" Liam asks into his mouth, his hot breath fanning against his lips. Louis whines, desperation written all over his face. He thinks he has the option to beg, but he has no idea what exactly he wants. He would _love_  if Liam would just fuck him already, but he knows he'll have no such luck, so he moves his hands down to Liam's neck and caresses the skin there instead of answering.

Liam's smirk remains on his face as he stands, the loss of his body heat making Louis whine. He pulls his shirt up over his head and watches smugly as Louis eyes his every move. He rids himself of the remainder of his kit and picks up the pieces of rope before rejoining him on the bed.

He grabs one of Louis' hands roughly and brings it up to the headboard, tying it loosely to avoid the rope from cutting into his skin. Louis moans at the feeling of the rough material on his wrist as Liam ties his other arm. He gives an experimental tug to each arm before Liam presses his lips firmly to his own. He melts into the mattress from the force of it and moans, Liam taking advantage of the moment to slip his tongue into his mouth. 

Louis' hips buck upwards causing his dick to rub against Liam's, the skin-on-skin friction making him gasp loudly. Liam kisses him deeper and moves his hand down to his hip, gripping it tightly.

He nips at Louis bottom lip before moving down to his jaw, pressing kisses to the slight stubble there. Louis whimpers and throws his head back, biting his lip as Liam leaves a trail of hickeys across the tan expanse of his neck. 

"Daddy, please..." Louis groans, squeezing his eyes shut tight. Liam shushes him, but brings his hips down in little circles instead of ignoring him. Louis whines louder, and Liam takes that as a hint to start rutting against him in earnest, the friction making him groan.

Louis feels like Liam is everywhere and nowhere all at once. His teeth and lips are on his neck, marking him. Liam's nails are digging into his hip, leaving crescent-shaped marks on the skin there. His cock is dragging harsh and fast against his, and it's all too much but _not enough._

Liam starts biting down right where his shoulder meets his neck and that brings him _right_ there, like he could come just from this, just from Liam being near him. But Liam starts snaking a hand between their bodies and down to his aching member, then there's something sliding down his shaft and tightening around his balls. 

It doesn't even register that it's a cockring until Liam wraps his fingers around him and starts stroking. When he feels like he's about to come and tenses up, he realises that he can't. He pouts as Liam stands again. 

"Look at you, baby. All slutty and fucked out and I've barely even touched you," and Louis downright squeals at that, pulling at his restraints. "I bet you want me to fuck you now, yeah? Fuck that tight little cunt of yours. You're positively gagging for it." Liam chuckles lowly as he watches Louis squirm desperately on the bed, cock red and angry where it lies on his stomach. 

There's something incredibly amazing about being demeaned like that. Getting called names, being tossed around like a rag doll, there's just something about being itemised that makes Louis' stomach flutter every single time.

So when Liam walks to the head of the bed, grabs his jaw and slides his dick into his mouth all the way to the hilt without a single warning, it makes Louis' blurt precum all over his stomach as he chokes on the member being shoved down his throat.

"I'm not fucking you until I've come, so you better fucking work for it like the cockslut you are." Liam growls from above him, thrusting deeper into his mouth. Spit dribbles out the corner of Louis' mouth and down his chin, making him feel utterly filthy, used.

He tries as best as he can to bob his head, but the firm grip that Liam has on his jaw isn't giving him much space. He starts hollowing his cheeks instead, alternating between swirling his tongue around Liam's shaft and dipping it into the slit on the head.

Liam's thrusts become frantic after a while and soon enough, he's spurting hot and heavy onto Louis' tongue. He feels like his going to choke if he doesn't pull back but Liam doesn't let him, the grip on jaw firm and unrelenting. So he chokes, spit and cum flying from the corners of his mouth as his eyes water.

Liam pulls out slowly, a single string of spit connecting the tip of his cock to Louis' bottom lip. He twitches feebly in his hand at the sight as he climbs back ontop of him hastily, immediately latching onto his neck. "What's your colour, baby girl?" He asks, never biting but instead sucking marks into his skin all the way down to his chest as he waits for Louis to answer. 

But Louis doesn't even completely understand why Liam is asking that, when he's obviously _painfully_ hard, but he answers anyway, a soft rasp of "green" tumbling from his lips. Liam hums in response.

Louis doesn't make a sound even when Liam starts sucking on his nipples, just lies there and lets him lick and bite them until they're sore. But when he starts making his way down his body and stops when he's situated between his legs, fingers on his right hand adequately lubed up and tongue on his entrance, he can't help the yelp of _daddy_ that falls from his lips.

And Liam's tongue is so warm where it's licking inside him, he can't even find it in himself to beg Liam to let him cum. But then there's a finger being pushed in alongside his tongue, then another, then another, until he feels Liam's fingers everywhere inside him.

Then everything's gone all too soon and he goes to open his eyes (when did he close them?) to see what's going on, but something bigger than fingers is being pushed inside him and he has to squeeze them shut again as he moans.

Liam is warm and hard and pulsing where he's buried inside him, longer and thicker than his fingers. He starts thrusting as soon as he's bottomed out, knowing that Louis doesn't need time to adjust and goes straight for the panting boy's prostate. Louis isn't even fully here when he thinks about it. He knows that Liam's fucking him hard and fast, knows that his cock is straining and twitching against his stomach, but other than that he doesn't know what's happening around him. He can see Liam hovering over him, big and strong and powerful, snapping his hips against his own. He's only aware of Liam, and it's really nice. He goes to touch him, run his hands over the flexing muscle of his back and shoulders, but when he goes to move his hands and they barely budge, he's reminded that he's tied to the headboard.

He knows that he's whining but he can't really stop or control it. He's pretty overwhelmed and he's not gonna be able to come and it fucking _hurts_ but Liam's fucking him so well.

He's suddenly warm and wet inside and he knows that Liam came again. He sighs and slumps against the mattress, eyes closed and breathing evenly like he's asleep. And, he probably _could_ fall asleep like this if he didn't need to come more than he needed to breathe.

Liam seems to remember his predicament and reaches for the ring, pulling it off quickly.

It's all a blur of white after that. He has these moments where he knows what's going on, like when Liam was untying him, or when he was standing to get a wet flannel and something that looked like lotion.

When he comes back enough that he can feel his lower half, Liam's wrapped around him tightly, holding him close and whispering into his ear that he "needs his little baby to come back up", that he "did so well". He yawns and snuggles down into his chest. "Welcome back, lovey." Liam hums, kissing the top of his head. 

And this is what he's always been looking for. Being fucked to the point of floating away, someone to care for him after, and, just maybe, love.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments and all that good stuff because I love you. Here's my [main tumblr](http://dissocihate.tumblr.com/) and my [other blogs](http://dissocihate.tumblr.com/others).


End file.
